


Devil's Food Cake

by CosenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Ducifer - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduced Lucifer to Devil’s food cake for irony purposes. Then he realises that Lucifer actually seems to enjoy the chocolate treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Food Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://sanitywasneveranoption.tumblr.com/post/77913996705/some-days-i-like-to-imagine-dean-introducing-lucifer-to) Tumblr post.

The first time Dean gave Lucifer a piece of Devil’s food cake, he did it for the irony. They’d been at a diner, Dean getting some pie, when he saw it. A layered chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting. He turned to the waitress with a huge grin on his face.

“Is that what I think it is?” He pointed at the cake.

“If you think it’s a Devil’s food cake you are absolutely right, darlin’,” she answered with a smile.

“I think my friend is in need of some.” Dean’s grin grew when he looked over at Lucifer who glared at him. The waitress left to get some cake and Lucifer was grumbling.

“I really hate you, Winchester,” he growled.

“Nah, you’ll love me after you tried it. It’s not pie but it’s okay,” Dean said, ignoring Lucifer’s glares.

The waitress put the cake down in front of Lucifer who seemed satisfied by just glaring at it. Dean shovelled down his pie, ignoring Lucifer’s huffs. This wasn’t the first time Lucifer had joined him on a quest for pie. To be honest, more often than not, Lucifer was the one joining him instead of helping with research.

Lucifer kept glaring at him while poking at the cake.  Dean had almost finished his pie when he noticed Lucifer hadn’t taken a bite.

“Just taste it,” Dean said amusedly. He watched as Lucifer took a small bite.

“It’s okay.” Lucifer scowled, taking another bite. Dean forced down a smile, Lucifer looked sort of silly eating cake while scowling.

\--x--

Eight days later Dean found himself together with the Devil in another diner. Dean noticed that Lucifer kept staring at the devil’s food cake with contempt. It was as if the cake was mocking Lucifer’s existence.

The waitress came over and asked for their order.

“Two cups of coffee and I’d like a piece of pecan pie and my friend would like some Devil’s food cake.” Dean gave her the flirtiest smile he could muster.

“You really shouldn’t order for me.” Lucifer turned to Dean. “You should do well to remember who I am.”

“Yeah, you are the guy who refuses to order a cake named after you.” Dean smirked. “You are also the guy who smuggled a cat inside the bunker only to figure out how much time it would take before I noticed.”

“I know for a fact that Cassie was a bit sad it only took a few hours.”

“I woke up sneezing because it snuck into my room to sleep on my pillow.” Dean glared.

“You should keep your door locked then,” Lucifer said smugly.

“Ever since you started to show up in the bunker I always lock my door and make it angel-proof.”

“You need to work on your angel-proofing then.”

The waitress came over with the baked goods and the coffees, Dean gave her another smile and Lucifer nodded his head in thanks.

They ate in silence and Dean noticed that Lucifer didn’t scowl as much this time around.

\--x--

A few days later Dean found Lucifer in the TV-room that had been set up. Lucifer was watching a movie; Dean recognised both Al Pacino and Keanu Reeves. He shrugged before joining Lucifer on the couch.

“Here,” Dean held out a plate.

“Why do you insist on feeding me this stupidly named food?”

“Because you like it,” Dean said and shrugged slightly. “Besides, it’s perfectly named. You should see the Angel version. All that vanilla.”

“I still think it’s stupid,” Lucifer muttered.

The two of them spent the rest of the movie arguing about accuracy and whether or not Al Pacino really was the right choice.

\--x--

It took another few weeks before Dean realised that he always picked up a piece of cake for Lucifer when he went out for pie, or any kind of shopping. He had gone out to get some more ammunition and came home with cake. He got the ammunition as well but that was not the point, the point was that while unpacking he noticed he had a small carton with a piece of cake. He had barely reacted when picking it up, it was like the six-pack he just had put in the fridge. It was routine.

He stood there holding the carton, realising that it was a piece of Devil’s food cake, for the devil himself. It was surrealistic. He looked up to see Lucifer in the doorway. Lucifer’s eyes were shifting between Dean’s face and the carton.

“I got this for you,” Dean said slowly, watching Lucifer’s eyes shine up in happiness before he scolded his expression.

“Why do you insist on getting me that stupid cake? It’s not like I need to eat anything,” Lucifer sneered.

“I know.” Dean was still holding the cake, having a smaller panic attack. He was getting this for Lucifer because of the same reason he made sure to have peanut butter for Cas and fresh fruit for Sammy. It made them happy. He wanted Lucifer happy. Damn.

“Are you going to give it to me or what?”

“I thought you didn’t want it?”

“I said I don’t need it,” Lucifer glared. “I never said I didn’t want it.”

“I’ll give it to you,” Dean said. “On one condition-”

“What?”

“You let me taste it.”

“Fine,” Lucifer huffed and moved to the kitchen table. He grabbed two forks on the way and stopped right in front of Dean. He watched as Dean opened the carton.

“It’s your cake, you take the first bite.” Dean stared at Lucifer who nodded and took a bite.

Lucifer chewed, ignoring Dean’s stare. He enjoyed the cake. It was good, he swallowed and was about to tell Dean to take his bite but he was hindered by the others lips on his. The kiss was short, surprising and when Dean pulled away it looked like he wasn’t really sure why or what he had done.

Dean was freaking out again. He had kissed Lucifer. He tried to say something but ended up just waving his hands around before doing the smart thing and run away. He made it only a few steps outside the kitchen before crashing in to Lucifer’s firm chest. He was going to die, he had survived the apocalypse but he would still die at the hands of Lucifer.

Dean was so prepared for pain that he let out an undignified squeak when Lucifer kissed him. After a few seconds of pressure, Lucifer started to pull back. Dean, finally having caught up with the fact that the devil wasn’t trying to kill him, pulled Lucifer back in and responded to the kiss.

They stood there, in the hallway outside the kitchen, kissing until a small cough interrupted them. The pair practically jumped away from each other.

“Keep the kissing to your room Dean. I don’t want to watch you doing that with the guy who wanted to wear me as a suit,” Sam said, sounding stern but he couldn’t keep the grin of his face. He had seen this coming miles away. The best part was that Michael now owed him ten bucks.

“Whatever, bitch,” Dean muttered, still a bit dazed after the kissing.

“Jerk,” Sam said and walked inside the kitchen. “Oh, you got some cake-”

“Keep your hands of that cake!” Lucifer growled.

“Keep your hands of my brother,” Sam responded, moving closer to the cake.

Lucifer was having none of that, he popped over, grabbed the cake and stomped out while muttering profanities. When he passed Dean, he quickly grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him towards Dean’s room. The two of them would enjoy the piece of cake all by themselves. There would also be more kisses without rude interruptions, Lucifer swore on that.

Sam watched as the pair walked away. He was happy for his brother but he was even happier that he had picked a room so far from Dean’s as he had.

**Author's Note:**

> As always; a huge thank you to my bestie and beta for being wonderful and adorable.


End file.
